In cellular communication where communications are simultaneously performed with multiple users, broadcast channels which broadcast base station information and communication parameters are transmitted in one communication band where a base station performs transmission. The broadcast channels are transmitted after being made redundant so that even a terminal far away from the base station can receive the broadcast channels.
A method is known in which a base station divides broadcast data having been subjected to error correction coding, into four parts and thereby generates four broadcast channels, and repeatedly transmits the four broadcast channels one by one using temporally consecutive four frames (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). A terminal receives the four broadcast channels but may start receiving them from a middle broadcast channel. Thus, while rearranging the order, a pattern (arrangement order) with which reception can be performed properly is found and then the broadcast data is obtained. Furthermore, the terminal establishes synchronization of a broadcast channel cycle with the base station by detecting the position of the first broadcast channel among the four broadcast channels.
A technique is known to improve throughput by allowing a terminal to have the function of receiving a plurality of communication bands (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 2).
However, when a terminal that can only receive a single communication band (single-band terminal) is present on the same network as a terminal having the function of receiving a plurality of communication bands (multi-band terminal), in order that the single-band terminal can receive broadcast data, a base station repeatedly transmits a plurality of broadcast channels one by one, with an identical broadcast channel being allocated to each of a plurality of communication bands in one frame.
Hence, the multi-band terminal needs to receive broadcast channels for four frames to receive broadcast data which is divided into four parts in the above-described manner, causing a problem of a reduction in throughput.